Athena
Athena (or Athene) is the Greek goddess of wisdom, strategic warfare, and art. She is the daughter of Zeus and his first wife, Metis, and was his eldest and favorite daughter. She favored and helped many mythical heroes, such as Perseus, Achilles, Odysseus and Jason, and was the patron goddess of Athens. Athena was a virgin goddess without a consort. Her sacred animal was the Owl. Her symbols included owls and olive trees. Athena's main weapon was her shield, the Aegis, given to her by its former owner Zeus. Athena had Medusa's head mounted on Aegis after Perseus used it to kill Medusa. Athena's Roman counterpart is Minerva. In Mythology Birth The Oracle prophesied that Metis would give birth to a god more powerful than Zeus, so Zeus ate Metis, but after she had conceived so long after Zeus got a headache. Apollo and Hephaestus brushed Zeus's hair and Athena (in full armor) jumped out. Because of this unusual conception, Zeus had always favored Athena as his favorite child. He trusted her with his own thunderbolts, his buckler, and the Aegis shield.(Hamilton 1998, p. 30) Athens To win the patronage of Athens, she engaged in a contest with Poseidon. Poseidon gave the city salt-water, and Athena gave them the first olive tree, which had many more uses than salt-water. She gained the city's favor with this victory. From this contest and many other confronts, Athena has always had a rivalry with Poseidon. Arachne Athena had taught men to make tools, and she had taught women how to weave. The mortal woman Arachne claimed herself to be the best weaver, even greater than Athena herself; she declared that a contest should be held to see who was the better weaver. Athena then transformed into an old woman to try and talk Arachne out of the contest and to beg forgiveness from the goddess for her misconduct, but Arachne only scorned the old woman and took nothing back. Outraged by the maiden's stubborn arrogance and ungratefulness, Athena emerged from her disguise and accepted the challenge. Arachne remained fearless, but still stubborn; determined to win the contest, she hastened to her fate. Athena's tapestry had four corners that were decorated with miniature scenes showing the terrible fate of arrogant women who were disrespectful to the gods. With these, Athena hoped to warn the maiden about what she could expect from her pride and presumption. Arachne's tapestry was decorated with miniature scenes as well, but she had done so to ridicule the immortal gods. They illustrated the many love affairs of Zeus, as well as the many romantic exploits of Poseidon, Apollo, and Dionysus. Once the contest was finished, Athena admired the mortal woman's talent, but couldn't tolerate her disrespect. Athena tore apart the tapestry and struck Arachne three times on her forehead with the shuttle. Distraught with defeat, Arachne knit a rope around her neck and tried to hang herself, but Athena showed pity on her by catching her. She, however, couldn't release her from her punishment; she said, "Live, wicked wretch, but hang forevermore. Let my curse remain even upon your children and their children to the end of all your race." Athena then sprinkled some juice from the leaves of a poisonous plant onto Arachne, and she transformed into a spider. Medusa & the Gorgons The Iliad The Odyssey Notes See Also * Minerva * Twelve Olympians External Links Citations References * Hamilton, Edith (1998), Mythology, Back Bay Books, New York, ISBN 0-316-34151-7 Category:Greek goddesses